Gotta Be Somebody
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. One-shot. Songfic. Something's just happen, Dustin getting with Hunter is one of those things.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song or any others mentioned. I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Okay...this is the awaited fic...personally it's not what I wanted it to be but I've had it on my phone for months and I wanted it off. Hmm...I like the first half,he second half I got lazy and If my auto-pilot was doing it's job, everyone's in character...I would be very surprised if they were. You have been warned. Um, this is the yang that goes with Without You 's Yin...if I worded that right, this is the sister/partner fic the that one. If the lyrics arn't italicized...wow...in some parts...sorry! My memo pad doesn't slant text so I had to do it manually...no excuse but it's 4AM and i'm tired :O . Um...all that aside. enjoi.

* * *

_N i c k l e b a c k - G o t t a B e S o m e b o d y_

"Again!" Dustin shook the rain out of his hair with a frustrated groan as he walked into Storm Chargers with a box in his arms.

"What happened this time?" Blake asked from the top of the counter where he was seated folding pamphlets to distribute and keep in the shop for customers.

"These guys just can't get the orders right" he said as he slammed the box down onto the counter next to Blake.

"Dude, chill, we'll just send them back" He said as he set the pamphlet down he had finished folding. His brother emerged from the back, pulling off a pair of black stained gloves and he picked up a bottle of oil from the box.

"This is the wrong oil" Hunter pointed out as he set it down on the counter and examined the rest of the bottles incase they sent only one wrong one. Hey, it could happen.

"Don't remind me" Dustin said with a sigh as he drummed the counter top and nodded. "We could always take it back right now"

"It's raining" The navy thunder pointed out.

"I'll take it myself then" he put the bottle Hunter took out back in and lifted the box.

"I'll drive you, I can't work on this guys bike if we don't have all the right stuff," Hunter said as he shrugged and walked around the counter, "Can you handle the shop bro?"

"As long as the two o'clock rush doesn't come in, huh?" he joked as he picked up another sheet of paper and began folding it. Dustin and Hunter laughed as they went out in the pouring rain.

***

From the looks of it, the rain didn't seem to discourage most of Blue Bay Harbor. Dustin noted from his seat that there was a lady roller skating with her dog, a mother and child sharing an umbrella, a middle aged man jogging and a couple sharing a kiss. "Hey Hunter..."

"Hm?"

"Every wonder what it's like to kiss in the rain?" he leaned against the door and pressed his temple against the cool window. "I mean, it's raining so wouldn't the rain get up your nose and stuff?"

Hunter was watching Dustin for a second before focusing on the road, "Yeah, I guess"

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"I don't think so" The crimson ninja answered slowly, wondering , really, where had this come from. He had talks with Blake about girls, dating, kissing and stuff but with Dustin, especially out of the blue, it made him curious.

"I would dude"

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

"People like that don't really exist Dustin"

"No way dude, they do!" Dustin insisted. He was sitting across from Tori, trying to convince her that perfect people are real, she didn't believe it. "Fine, why not?" he asked. He leaned back on the table and his water ninja friend just shook her head and sighed.

"Everyone has flaws Dustin, that's just human," She watched Dustin's small smile fad, sometimes ignorance is bliss, "nobody's perfect"

_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing._

_I'll know it by the feeling._

Dustin was laying on the purple couch, after his conversation, with a motocross magazine from the shop over his face. He'd been reading it but his thoughts were bombarded when he came to a full page ad, she was beautiful, she looked soft smooth, he would give anything to have her in his hands and that body type? A ten, no fifteen! If only he could get his hands on a bike like that. Once he came to terms with himself that he wouldn't be getting a bike like that soon or the lady he'd nearly missed standing next to it, he stopped reading. His thoughts wandered back to the couple in the rain, at first he'd just wanted to try it, now he actually wanted to try with someone special. Sure there was Marah but after all was said and done, she was still an evil chick that's still trying to vaporize them. A soft sigh passed his lips, she really broke his heart, he really liked her. He wouldn't forget the feeling because honestly he was still feeling it, even now. If not Marah then who? Who could he see himself kissing in the rain?

"Hunter!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you restock the oil on the shelves?"

"Blake did"

"Then you finished that guys bike?"

"Yeah, it's ready to be picked up"

Dustin noticed that he could hear a lot better with his eyes closed. Light footsteps could be heard coming to his side and someone stopped. The magazine was lifted off his face and he winced, expecting the light to blast his eyes. "You don't look to hot bro"

He opened his eyes, relieved that Hunter's head was blocking the light, "Yeah? well-"

"Sorry~" Hunter said liked he'd just offended a twelve year old with an attitude and he started to walk off. Dustin mentally slapped himself, he didn't mean to use that tone, it just came out so he quickly sat up and grabbed Hunter's wrist, that equal opposite reaction thing started becoming clear to the earth ninja when he laid back down causing his friend to fall on top of him if not for the sturdy hand planted between his head and the back of the couch he would have been smashed.

"Since you're done with that bike Hunter would you mind..." Kelly's voice trailed, "Uh, sorry..." she was flushed from embarrassment, not that Dustin could see it because Hunter's crotch was in his way. "J-just don't get the couch dirty" was the last thing she said before she quickly walked off.

_The moment when we´re meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

Hunter dropped his shaking head, Oops, he was in trouble now. Dustin started to get a bit nervous because he was in a pickle, yum. If his friend was really mad the he could always push the larger man and run, or come up with an excuse, it really was Hunter's fault anyway so-

"That was funny" He said with a laugh as he pushed off the couch and sat at the right angle of the couch by Dustin's head with an arm over the back.

"Y-you're not mad?" he asked as he tilted his head back a bit to get a better look at the crimson ranger.

"Why would I be mad? Did you see the look on her face bro? priceless"

"No, you're uh...you were kinda in the way. It wasn't...awkward?"

"Why, should it have been?"

"I dunno dude, I guess I-"

"Dude," Hunter said like he remembered something then he leaned down over Dustin's head with a knowing smirk, "You're totally into me"

"What?" Spacey, that's the only way the thunder ninja could describe the look on his friends face and then the light bulb started to flicker on, Dustin's deep brows came together in disbelief, confusion, embarrassment and realization. Now that he thought about it, he was? Was it possible to be into someone and not know it until someone pointed it out for you? When he realized he liked Marah it sorta hit him like a Thomas the train but this? This hit him like a feather on a posturepedic foam mattress. He shot forward, not too smart, something he was notorious for so it should have been expected by the forehead clutching blond. "Sorry!" Dustin got up off the couch holding his own forehead as he ran out of the shop. He knew from experience that after a blow to the head that you shouldn't run but he didn't hit Hunter's head that hard so he should be fine.

"What happened?" Kelly asked as she peaked around the corner with a silver bike helmet in hand.

"We bumped heads" he winced and brought his hands down of a second then returned it to the forming lump. "And he left"

"In this rain," She sighed "Maybe he didn't like the biting?"

"What?" He looked at her with a blank face, what was she talking about? His boss just shrugged with a smile then walked off. When she was out of sight, Hunter let out a breath the he didn't know he was holding.

_So I`ll be holdin` my breath_

_Right up to the end_

Dustin didn't really want to go to work the next day but he had to go. He thick sigh broke into the cold air under his child intended printed umbrella as he walked to work, he could have easily gotten a ride with Tori or Blake and Hunter, both options led to him seeing Hunter sooner than he wanted to.

Thinking wasn't high on his list most of the time but now it was the only thing he could do. Maybe he was into Hunter. The man was pretty good looking now that he stopped to consider it and he scrunched up his face, this was too weird, Hunter was one of his best friends, _is_ one of his best friends. No matter that he was a guy but the fact the he was into his friend. Back at the track, back when they first met, when the older Bradley brother grabbed his wrist and he pulled back quickly, partly because, well, he could let their ranger secret slip and the fact that his touch gave him goose bumps. Now that he came to terms with the fact that he was into his friend, he now had to get over the fact that he was a guy. He'd never really looked at a guy before he ever met Hunter so this was new, maybe the fact that this whole thing was new and exciting was the reason he was even considering it. He closed his umbrella and shook the water droplets out before walking into the sports shop.

"Late again Dustin"

"I know" he called to his boss's voice that came from the back of the shop. He walked behind the counter and set his umbrella on the floor then yawned.

"Late again man, alarm clock broken?" Blake asked as he came to the front of the counter.

"Yeah, I guess I just woke up late dude" he shrugged and scratched his head. The navy ranger gave his friend's shoulder a pat then walked off. Dustin looked after him with confusion written on his face, why not Blake? Sure he was a bit shorter than him but that shouldn't matter, he was cool, nice, funny, kind, caring, protective and smart, so why Hunter? Was this all because of what Hunter said? What if Blake said the same thing? Okay, Dustin knew he'd probably laugh and make a joke about it because he had a thing for Tori. Was that the difference? Maybe Hunter just made sense?

Speak of the devil. The yellow wind ranger spotted the thunder ranger across the shop, he was cleaning the windows with a blue rag and Dustin watched him with a cheek in his palm. Sure he was staring but how could you not? Hunter was wearing a fitted crimson and black long sleeve shirt and with every extension he made to reach higher on the window the higher his shirt rose. Dustin licked his lips and started to lean to the side as Hunter moved over to clean more of the window and the next thing the earth ninja knew he was on the floor with a stack of pamphlets all over the place. Not cool. He groaned and got back to his feet and saw Hunter watching him with a small smile from across the shop.

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"Real smooth bro" Dustin wasn't sure exactly when Blake had shown up to help him with the spilled pamphlets but he was glad that he didn't have to pick them up alone and that he wasn't the one who folded them in the first place, there was a lot!

"You know me dude" He said with a shrug as he set his pile on the counter.

"Yeah, but if your going to stare, be more careful"

"I-I wasn't-" The look the Bradley gave him caused his to look back down at the pamphlet in his hand.

"Don't worry about it man" Blake tipped as he got to his feet and walked to the front of the shop leaving Dustin to put the last pamphlet on the stacks they had made.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

"Are you okay with closing the shop Dustin?" Kelly asked as she got her umbrella ready so she could get to her car and be relatively dry.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" He waved and she left. Dustin leaned back against the counter with a long yawn, it was late but the shop had almost twenty minutes before closing so he grabbed a pencil off the counter and tapped it on the smooth surface.

"Bored?" The wind ranger jumped and turned around. Hunter. Was he just everywhere?! Or was this Dustin wanting him being everywhere?

"I thought you guys left?"

"They did"

"Then why are you still here dude?"

"Leave and let you get all the over time? I don't think so bro" he said with a laugh as he leaned on his elbows over the counter facing the shop. "Stop staring"

"I'm no-" He was, and he knew it but it was Hunter's fault, he was practically bending over on the counter!

"You still are, you're really obvious" He explained as he pushed off the counter and stood in front of his friend. Dustin laughed and looked everywhere but at the slightly taller man before him, "It's obvious you're into me bro," Hunter leaned into Dustin with a hand on either side of him resting on the counter top, "Have you figured it out yet?"

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

"I told Blake to get a ride from Tori" Hunter groaned to himself when he spotted an empty parking lot, save for one car that wasn't the one he drove to work. He told his brother that since he was staying behind, to get a ride with Tori, so he could drive home. Brothers.

"What's the matter?" Dustin asked as he walked up to Hunter after retrieving his umbrella.

"Blake took the car"

"Oh...well, just walk dude, it's not raining that hard" Contrary, it was practically raining cats and dogs. Hunter took a deep breath and nodded as he pulled up both zippers on his black jacket, Dustin was already zipped and toasty in his jacket.

***

"You know you don't live this way right?" Dustin asked pointedly as he looked over his shoulder at the stalking Hunter.

"Yeah...so?"

"Dude, you're gonna get sick" He knew the team couldn't really afford it if one of them were to get sick. He looked at the rain falling on the ground and shook his head, he didn't know where Hunter's mind was sometimes. Droplets splashed over his cheek when the crimson ranger came under the small umbrella with him. Okay, Hunter's mind was in his pants.

"I'm glad you care but I'm just walking you home bro, relax" That tone? he wanted him to relax using that tone? What a joke, if anything Dustin flushed and his jacket suddenly became the weight of a very very warm person all around him, save for his cheek where Hunter's head was fixed next to. The earth ninja could feel the cold emanating from his skin and if felt good. New? definitely. Exciting? With Hunter, he came to learn that anything was.

Dustin nibbled at his bottom lip and slipped his hand into Hunter's as he smiled at the puddles the passed.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight_

_And damn it this feels too right_

Dustin looked at the crimson ranger, confused; Hunter was starting to get use to it. "Dude we're like twenty-eight blocks in the opposite direction of-"

"So...?" The two rangers we walking through the pouring rain, shielded only by a small umbrella so by now their shoes had spoken through and the umbrella was pretty much doing nothing. They came to a stop, no where special and Hunter stood in front of his earth friend. "Put your umbrella down"

Dustin looked at Hunter and lowered the umbrella to the ground; he flinched slightly when a heavy drop hit his nose. The crimson ninja chuckled softly and leaned forward, Dustin expected what was coming but didn't because there was no contact. He blinked a few times through the rain to see Hunter wearing a smirk, Dustin wasn't sure what did it for him, maybe it was the way he wore that smirk or the way he noticed each rain drop or just that one slid firm his hair, past his eye and come to rest at the crease of his lips. The wind ninja leaned in and pressed his lips to the other's. There were definitely fireworks somewhere in his head and he had to wonder if he would still be looking for someone to kiss in the rain later. Doubtful.

_It´s just like Déjà Vu_

_Me standin` here with you_

_So I´ll be holdin`my breath_

_Could this be the end?_

Fireworks, foot popping and breathlessness were left in the dark when their kiss was shattered by a sharp...sneeze. "Dude, I-I'm so sorry! It's...Uh...I-I-"

"Chill bro, it's fine" He ran a wet hand over his face and laughed. Hunter's had his fair share of kisses over the years and had never been sneezed on but his first kiss with a guy, just his luck, that was just a quirk with Dustin. He kissed the smaller drenched man's forehead then wrapped an arm secure around his shoulders and they walked to Dustin's house.

_Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with?_

"You did what?!" Tori was flushed and wide eyed. Dustin just bit his lip and crossed his arms, maybe he shouldn't have told Tori what had happened last night.

"What did you do?" Shane asked from his right, he told Tori because he figured she would be fine with it and she could keep a secret, he hoped he was right about that. He didn't tell the wind ranger because well...Shane was Shane, he just didn't think he'd accept the fact that his friend was into a guy and not just any guy but Hunter Bradley.

"Nothing...um, it's nothing dude" Dustin said as he looked down to his knees, he couldn't tell Shane. They've been friends for years, years before becoming rangers, years before becoming ninjas. He couldn't...he wouldn't risk that.

"Whatever you say..." The red ranger looked out the van window and watched the dashed yellow lines on the ground. If Dustin didn't want to tell him something, that was fine, as long as it wasn't jeopardizing...which it couldn't have been, Tori would have said something.

The old van pulled into the parking lot of an old ice cream shop. Okay, it had been raining like crazy for the past few days and no one was at the shop, with good reason, and here they were, going to eat ice cream in the cold. The wind rangers got out of the van then waved to the thunder ninjas that were seated inside by the window. Dustin stood by the back of the van while Tori and Shane went ahead. Could he face Hunter? Tori was fine with what happened...Blake was okay with it....Shane...Cam, Sensei? He couldn't tell them. Especially Shane.

"Dustin! C'mon!" Tori called from the door of the shop that Shane held open for her. He looked at them and smiled, they cared about him, especially Shane, he wouldn't care about him and Hunter, right?

***

"I didn't know they had this flavor" Tori said as he poked at the top of her ice cream, it was called Ocean Rush, it was a wild blue raspberry flavor with ocean themed sprinkles and such.

"Is it good?" Blake asked before he ate a spoonful of his rocky road ice cream.

"It's really good" She admitted as she took a spoonful and held it to the navy ranger's lips, once his mouth was void of the chocolate ice cream he opened his mouth and took in the sweet berry flavor.

"That is good" He confirmed with a laugh then he suck out his now blue tongue and the four other rangers started laughing.

When their laughter died down they continued to eat their ice cream, Shane and Hunter had a conversation about something over Dustin's head, he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but more of how close Hunter was to him. Maybe he shouldn't have sat in the middle of his friends. He fished out another cookie dough ball and ate it, this had to be the most awkward situation...never mind, there's been more awkward but this was definitely top five.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

"Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?" Shane asked with an elbow to his friends ribs.

"Nothing, just thinking" he said as he fished out another cookie dough ball.

"Really?" Shane asked with a small smile, then he started becoming worried, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine Shane" Tori said, very convincingly, from across the table with Blake.

"You sure because-"

"He's fine" Hunter repeated. His tone wasn't harsh but it was as if he wanted the conversation dropped and was tired of hearing it.

"Are you?" he asked, knowing something was on his long time friend's mind.

"I am, don't worry Shane I'm-" Dustin focused on finding another cookie dough ball and bingo! He went to scoop it up but another spoon got it before his did. He looked up to see Hunter putting the dough into his mouth. Dustin snapped. He flew over Hunter and pulled the spoon away from his mouth but Hunter was just that much stronger and he pulled the spoon in his mouth. "No!" That was the last one. Hunter wore an accomplished smirk then Dustin leaned in and kissed him. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth and...bingo! His tongue moved over the dough then he groaned into the kiss, no! Not the point! He wanted the dough. He worked his tongue around he ball then pulled back and began chewing it with a small smile. Ha!

"Dustin..." Shane's voice took precedent over everything, over the rain pelting the window, over the machines that kept the ice cream cold and over the increasing speed of his heart. He didn't look to his left but he knew the look he was getting, Shane moved out of the booth and the jingle of the bell on the door could be heard as he left the shop. Blake just looked at his brother who was looking out the window and Tori watched Dustin with pulled together brows.

"You have to talk to him..." She was right. He knew she was the smartest one in their little group but right now...she just sounded like she was as smart as sensei.

He gave a slow nod and got up from the booth and walked outside in the pouring rain to get to where Shane was standing by Tori's blue van. "Shane...I'm sorry, I was gonna tell you b-"

"'But' what Dustin?" The red ranger whirled around and was yelling, the yellow ranger stopped in his tracks and squinted through the rain at his friend...were they still friends...no! They had to be...they were.

"I just...I didn't think you'd take it this bad dude"

"I'm not even started Dustin, I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I...this...hey, it's only been since like yesterday"

"With a guy," he shouted pointedly, "With Hunter! What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't....I just...Shane don't be like this dude"

"What do you want me to do when I find out my _best_ friend's gay?"

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"A fag? Dustin I...why?"

"It's not like that, I don't know, it just happened!" He shouted desperately through the rain, he was near tears, not because he was sad but because he was frustrated. Why couldn't Shane accept this?

"I need time to think" The red leader shook his head and walked off, leaving a drenched yellow ranger in the parking lot of an ice cream parlor.

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

"Hunter...I-I can't" Dustin sat with Hunter on the table in the back of Storm Chargers. The table and walls held tools and such but it was a good semi-private place with talk if the shop was full to capacity or empty like right now at nine o'clock.

"If this is because of Shane I-"

"Yeah...dude, look, he's just not...." Dustin shook his head and leaned back against the wall, a hammer dug into his spine but he ignored it, "He doesn't think this is a good idea dude"

"Because of Shane...who cares?" Personally Hunter and Shane have butted heads before and it wasn't new to either of them. He wanted to push against the leader for a relationship with Dustin but he could see Dustin's side of it to.

"I do!...he's my friend and I can't lose that"

"If he was a real friend...he'd accept us" Hunter pointed out and he pushed himself off the silver table top. Dustin knew he was right but...but he didn't want to risk anything. Crimson arms wrapped around his waist in a warm embrace and he couldn't help but bring his arms around Hunter's shoulders. He might as well enjoy this while he can.

_You can´t give up!_

_When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough_

_Because you never know when it shows up_

_Make sure you´re holdin` on_

_`Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

It's been at least two and a half months since he broke off whatever he had with the crimson ninja. Things between him and Shane had been normal, like usual, like he remembered. He and Hunter had been seeing less and less of each other with each passing day and it bothered him, he would watch the thunder ninja, something that had become a pass time, well more of a hobby, that was escaping because the ninja had changed work schedules.

"Shane! How'd it go?"

"Second place!" he grinned and gave Dustin a high-five. The trophy in his hand was a small silver one, nothing huge; it was a small local competition that he couldn't go to because he was working. He talked with Shane about everything he missed out on and he glanced over his friends shoulder at Hunter. He was wearing a small smile but it was purely for show, he knew he was mad about something...was he still sour about what happened? It was so long ago.

Was that what he gave up...Hunter for Shane?

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was lead off, Shane continued to talk. He was glad his friend won but he still felt like there was a thousand pound weight in his chest.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There has gotta be somebody for me_

"What?"

"I...I want to go back to where we were dude...I want to."

"You can't just get what you want when you want it Dustin, _you_ quit _me_" he clarified as he walked to the front of the shop to his bike with new dirt tires.

"I-I know, and I'm sorry but dud-"

"What about Shane?" He asked as he got down by his bike and started loosening the tires.

"Doesn't matter..."

"Doesn't he?"

"No, Hunter..." Dustin clutched his hair and let out a frustration. "What do you want me to say dude?"

The thunder ninja stood silent as he continued to work the tire loose on his bike, "How do you really feel about this?"

"Us? Dude, I told you I want it...I want us to be together what else do you want me to say?" He asked, getting down at his eye level and putting a hand on his shoulders, "Dude...w-what do I _have_ to say..."

"How you feel about me..." He said simply, not bothering to look up at him, he just pulled the tire off and Dustin stopped him with his honest answer.

"I love you dude" He loved Shane, Tori, Blake, Cam and Sensei all the same but Hunter was different.

"Really?" Hunter asked as he looked up at Dustin with a huge grin breaking on his face.

"Definitely" The deal was sealed with a kiss.

***

"I knew you'd do it eventually"

"And you're, you're okay with it dude?"

"I wasn't at first...but we're best friends dude, nothing you or anyone else could do is going to get in the way of that" Dustin just smiled and wrapped his friend in a hug. "Hey!" Shane pulled back with his arms in front of his chest.

"Relax dude, you're not my type," He laughed, he didn't know when he acquired a 'type' he had many typed of girls but when it came to guys, it was just Hunter, "Not that you're not good looking just not-"

"I get it" Shane laughed and gave his friends shoulder a pat.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone._

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There `s gotta be somebody for me out there._

Dustin thought back three months ago to the couple that were kissing in the rain, to the magazine, to Hunter hovering over him, to their first...Dustin-ruined kiss, to the time Shane hated his guts, to when he split with Hunter, and when he and Shane made up just a day ago. He hadn't seen Hunter because Blake said he was at their apartment, cleaning. Something about spring and something else.

Maybe he should go by and tell him what happened between him and Shane? That sounded good.

***

Dustin looked at the green ink on his palm then back up at the brown and white matching buildings. He walked around on the paved path at the numbers on the walls and back to his hand. "296" The yellow ninja smiled and jogged up the stairs, hoping he could be heard through what sounded like music, coming from the other side of the door. He knocked...

And knocked...

And knocked....

And knocked....

Sneezed, and knock-

"Dustin?...What are you doing here?" Hunter held the door closed but only enough to let his head show and there was rap music blasting from inside the apartment.

"I came to talk dude...Is this a bad time?" he asked with crossed arms, if Hunter was hiding someone in there they were so over.

"N-no I just...I'm cleaning bro and...maybe you shouldn't-" Dustin pushed the door opened, revealing a very…revealing Hunter. The thunder ninja was wearing crimson rocket ship boxers and dirty white socks.

"That's what you clean in?" he asked, trying to hold back a laugh that a threatening to burst from his lips.

"Shut up!" Hunter made a face then grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into the apartment.

***

"Blake told me you were cleaning; he didn't tell me you cleaned in your boxers while you dance to rap music! Dude that was hilarious." He said to the crimson ranger that was laying on top of him on the clean black couch.

"Why are you here again?" Hunter asked the smaller man behind him as he grabbed a strawberry from the bowl on his stomach.

"Oh! I told Shane...about us, he's okay with it" He looked over at the TV and smiled then turned back to the man on top of him

"I told you so..."

"Yeah...I'm totally glad this all worked out." Hunter held the berry in his hand over his head for Dustin. The earth ninja leaned forward and took the fruit and Hunter's finger's into his mouth.

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There has gotta be somebody for me out there._


End file.
